A Rose by Any Other Name
by Airu-Dumbledore
Summary: When Professor Snape becomes sick and his Sub restarts an old feud what do the poor students of Hogwarts do? Celebrate of Course.
1. Default Chapter

A rose by any other name  
  
Harry yawned as he trudged towards potions class. "Why must we take this stupid class anyway?" Ron nodded in agreement to his friends' words. "Aye." "Because it's an important part of magic Harry you know that." Frizzy haired Hermione replied to her ill friends. "Bleh… maybe Professor Snape won't be here today!" Yuri Tsuki chimed in happily. Ahhh… Blonde bliss.  
The four-some made their way to the filthy dungeons of Professor Severus Snape. Harry was the first to enter and expecting to see the familiar face and hear the familiar voice of Professor Snape was rather surprised at what he saw. For Snape did not stand in front of the glass but a woman did, a rather strange looking one at that. She struck Harry as a female Lockheart…mainly because of her brightly colored robes. "Hey! Look's like we might have gotten our wish!"  
The woman turned to face the awe struck group and smiled. "Welcome. Professor Snape is sorry to say that he could not come to teach today. He has become sick but should be back tomorrow!" The class whined…well most of the class whined save Malfoy and the others. "Please take your seats." She motioned for them to sit as she began to pace the floor." I am Airu Dumbledore. No I am not Headmaster Dumbledore's wife or sister. I am his daughter. You my address my as professor Airu if you'd like." She smiled another annoying yet still kind smile." Now for roll!" She clasped her hands together and began to call out names." Harry Potter…Hermione Granger…Ronald Weasley…Yuri Tsuki…Draco Malfoy." and on and on she went.  
"Now you work for today, left my your normal teacher is to write an essay on the effects of a potion of your choice. Says her that it has to at least three rolls of parchment." Airu read off the homework like it was a Christmas gift list.  
After many whines, gripes, and complaints everyone began their work. Ahhh… silence. Airu leaned against Snape's desk watching the class until the bell rang.  
"You may go. "She yawned as they left.  
"Maybe Professor Snape won't come back tomorrow!" "Yeah I sort of liked that lady." This was the worst thing though that Harry and Ron could talk about at that moment. "I wouldn't plan on it." Hissed an all to familiar voice behind them. Harry was the first to turn around and he saw Professor Snape standing behind them, rather pitiful looking as he was wrapped up in a heavy woolen blanket." I advise you to get to class." He growled, obviously rather disgruntled.   
"Yes Sir" All four said quietly, trying to hold back laughter.  
They headed off, until they heard Snape's voice again. "AIRU DUMBLEDORE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLASSROOM!?" "Well I would hardly call this a classroom. A torture chamber yes, but not a classroom. "OUT, OUT OUT OUT!!" I'm sorry Severus No can do. You're sick and you're not going to teach today!" And so the two continued the argument. Harry and the rest had left by now, most uncaring about Snape's health and weather or not he won his fight with Airu. Today was going to be one to remember.  
  
  
******Sorry that this chapter is rather short. The next one will be alot longer. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter stuff. It is not mine. it is J.K's and all those other rich people who help her.*** 


	2. A Bit of a History Lesson

Airu walked down the corridor from Professor Snape's dungeons to go to her own room. Her eyes darted around as she took in her surroundings, remembering her time at Hogwarts. It had been a very interesting set of years for her. Even though she had a father as headmaster, it didn't seem to affect her, besides her need to be different than him. This might have been the reason Airu join the group of people she had.  
  
…Ravenclaw…  
  
Not the most popular house but it fit her very well. Airu was a very intelligent person, lacking though other qualities such as athleticism in quiddich. She was just as happy being the best at dueling, not the fairest but the best.  
Airu eyed a stair rail, should she?…of course! She took a quick leap and slid down the rail with ease…well that is until she misjudged the distance and fell off the end of the rail. Much to her surprise though she had not hit the hard marble floor but instead something softer.  
"Why Hello Professor Hagrid!" She squealed looking down at the man she now sat on. "'Lo there Miss Dumbledore. If ye don't mind me askin what might you be doing sitting o' me?" The much large man asked rather sarcastically. Airu blushed moving to get off him." Sorry a tripped and fell…." She lied and Airu was a very horrible liar. "So that's what ye call sliding on down the railing Aye?" She giggled slightly until an all to familiar voice interrupted her.  
"Katharina I did expect more dignity from someone of your position when I hired you." Headmaster Dumbledore coldly spoke. Most would find this version of Albus rather strange, because most say him as the do no wrong wonder wizard that he truly was. "That is not my name. I choose to not be called by it if you please Sir." Airu sneered. It was truly her name, Katharina Wilona-Rowena Dumbledore; Her name reflected her family pride. Katharina, had been her late mother, Wilona a dark witch somewhere in her mother's blood line and Rowena, Airu still had not been told who it came from but she had her guesses. She received the name Airu from a caretaker of her when she was little, the name stuck with most that is besides Albus himself.  
Airu stood up and walked away from Hagrid and her father looking like a scolded little puppy. Father never let her have any fun! She sighed sitting down in a chair when she reached the great hall and her seat at the teacher table. No one was there, save a few hufflepuffs who were always out early. She yawned and leaned her head back, shutting her eyes. She gave rather disgruntled snort running her fingers through her hair. Airu moment of peace though was about to come to a very rude screeching halt. " Aye Miss Dumbledore even as a teacher you still don't listen. Tisk, tisk, tisk." Severus mused happily from behind her as he took his seat next to her.  
What happened within the next few moments could only be summed up by one simple word.  
  
. …Chaos…  
It took Airu roughly .05 second to have her wand at Snape neck. " GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON TO NOT BLOW YOUR FU--Ohhh Severus it's you." She cleared her throat sitting back down. Snape looked horrified, to say the least. Airu had pinned him against a nearby wall, and with a woman on the edge of insanity pointing a wand at your neck you probably would be too.  
Snape slowly sat down next to her still afraid she might be after his blood.  
  
….silence…  
  
Well that is until… "Mornin Mum!" A rather cheerful voice called from nearby. Airu looked up and around, when her eyes landed on the girl standing in front of her. " 'Lo Michelle." Airu blankly stated in a very monotone voice. This didn't seem to have bother Airu, being a mother and all, but it did the person besides her.  
  
"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!!!??" Snape nearly jumped up asking this. "Yes, Yes I do. I'm Sorry Severus but is it illegal for me to?" She asked rather sarcastically. Snape gave a disgruntled snort and stormed off to his dungeons, using 'I have a potion brewing' as an excuse.  
  
**Inside the mind of Snape**  
  
How could that…that… tramp do that! Ok sure they hadn't seen each other for 10-14 years but that didn't give her the reason to run off and have a child!? He felt so betrayed.   
  
***Flash Back***  
  
  
Airu wringed her hands nervously. What was she going to tell father? Or even worse Severus? She sighed deeply moving restlessly in the big, soft chair in her father's rather large office.  
Seconds turned to minutes, Minutes to hours, before Albus finally wisped into the room. A very sick looking bird sat on the top of her chair, an Augurey. Many though thought that they were bad luck.  
  
Airu looked up shyly to the wizard and nodded a silent greeting as he sat in front of her at his desk.  
  
…silence…   
  
"What might I be able to do for you dear? Is there something I need to know?" Albus cheerfully inquired. Airu sniffed trying to keep herself from crying.  
  
"Well… Father, you always said that no matter what happened you'd support me right?" Airu asked wearily. She was answered by a slow wise sage nod. "Well the father there is something you need to know." She moved in her chair nervously and cleared her throat.  
  
" I gonna have a child."  
  
…long…really long drawn out silence…  
  
"You're kidding right?" Albus tried to laugh. Airu shook her head. " No I'm not. It's true." She looked down just in time to some what muffle Albus' next words.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? ARE YOU LISTENING? YOU JUST TOOK EVERY SINGLE FAMILY VALUE AND THREW IT OUT INTO THE TOLET!!! A CHILD?! HOW COULD YOU!?" "I'd rather not answer that if I could."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ How did you like it? Sorry that is was soooo drawn out. Just needed to do a history lesson. Ummm…. I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff so PLEASE DON'T SUE!!! I have no money anyway… Want a cookie? ~*~*~*~* 


End file.
